explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost in Space
Lost in Space is a modded Minecraft series in ExplodingTNT’s channel. It is the second modded Minecraft series ExplodingTNT has made, the first one being Lost Island. The trailer of Lost In Space was posted several days before the first episode was released. It went on hiatus after the first episode was released. Description Trailer Episode 1 will come out on Saturday November 25th. Make sure you leave a comment/like if you're excited! If episode 1 goes well, the series will continue for more episodes.. so make sure to show your support next week!! What do you think will happen in this new Minecraft series? Episode 1 Lost in Space - a brand new Minecraft modded series by ExplodingTNT. After Notch calls for all citizens of Minecraft to meet for an announcement, everyone is shocked to hear that three people are being sent to outer space for a secret mission... but who will it be? Story The movie opens up showing Notch in a top-secret research lab with a yellow egg and a rocket ship. He places the yellow egg on a table, and it rises up into the air, glowing more and more intensely until the screen whites out. The next shot shows Notch standing there looking at the ruins of the lab, which is on flames. He then tells the rocket ship that it was too dangerous, and then the rocket ship blasts off into space. 5 years later, in the present, we see ExplodingTNT and Failboat, who were about to go for a movie when they saw a news broadcast, telling them about Notch telling all citizens of Minecraft to meet for an announcement, which is "more serious than the fart". It turns out that Notch is picking three citizens of Minecraft to go to space, which makes ExplodingTNT extremely excited as he imagines the moon to be made of cheese and he is a mouse. ExplodingTNT then sets off and Failboat calls him an idiot. At the launch site Notch hangs two american flags which someone comments "he's not even american" and Notch asks who's ready to go but Jeb tells him they know it's worse than the fart. Notch then does the selection with a "Glass Block of Lava", which spits pieces of paper with names on them. Pink Sheep is chosen, and he runs over the hills screaming random nonsense. Failboat is chosen, and he is worried about it due to the danger (possibly because he died in Lost Island. ExplodingTNT was super excited for the last candidate, hoping it to be himself. However, it turned out to be the cheerleader PomPom. Initially, ExplodingTNT volunteered to go, but when Notch declined, ExplodingTNT shot PomPom dead and said the lines "but he's dead". He was then chosen. The video continues through Notch warning them that it wasn't a vacation and giving them guns. It then shows some shots of a rocket. Trivia * People have requested Episode 2 of Lost in Space many times that it has been poked at in a few of ExplodingTNT's videos. ** In If Aliens Took Over Minecraft, ExplodingTNT talks about space and Failboat asks him "Does that mean Lost in Space Episode 2?" and ExplodingTNT says "Maybe." ** In ExplodingTNT's third QNA video, when asked why he hasn't done Lost in Space Episode 2, ExplodingTNT said that he was busy with other videos and that the server has been deleted. He did say that he has a backup copy of the server and can technically can still do the episode, but it would take time to do the episode. Category:Videos Category:Series